


Don't Leave The Irish Princess At Home

by princeful



Series: The Irish Princess [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Zayn, But He Was Really Was In The Bathroom, Forgotten Omega Niall, I'm Sorry, Jealous Niall, Love Withdrawal, M/M, Nearly forgot to add him, Omega Louis, Trashing Of The House, fooood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeful/pseuds/princeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to include him. It was unheard of for an Alpha to make plans that didn't include all of the pack. </p><p>They left him in the house, stating that they would be going out (even Zayn!). No invitation for him. That was fine with him, he would have some fun. A prank he would do, and he would never be forgotten again. Niall is a princess, and he will be treated as such.</p><p>He was treated as such. But, it happened after the prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave The Irish Princess At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeelll, I have always seen Niall- the loved one with either Louis or Liam being forgotten because everyone thinks they're a beta. Changed things up a bit! They are not in a band, so, they have a lot of free time on their hands/paws. There is profanity, so beware and enjoy.

Hello there! And welcome *drum rolls* to this story! *crash symbol effect* I hope you enjoy, Niall gets violent with all of the rooms in the house. Also, the first sentence means "How dare they make plans that don't include me?" If it isn't right, I'm extremely sorry. I wrote it from memory because I don't have my book and I don't want to look up a translator.

     

\-- --                

Don't Leave The Irish Princess At Home

\-- --

"Conas leomh a dhéanann siad pleananna a nach bhfuil san áireamh dom?" Niall mumbled under his breath, trying not to punch the couch cushion that kept getting in his way. He could hear them in the room talking about going somewhere. Somewhere without him. 

"-but what about Niall? Don't we have to take him with us?"

"Well, it's not necessary for him to come."

 

 

 _"Well, it's not necessary for him to come."_  Niall mocked Harry with a high-pitched voice. Niall couldn't believe it. They never brought Niall on their trips for some reason, it's always Louis. And when he says always, he means every single fucking time they go out.

 

The Beach: Louis went with them, Niall didn't.

Bowling: Louis went with them, Niall didn't.

Theatre:Louis went with them, Niall didn't.

The Pool: Louis went with them, Niall didn't.

The Park: Louis went with them, Niall didn't.

This Time: Louis went with them, Niall didn't.

And every other trip: Louis went with them, **Niall didn't.**

 

It was bullshit, and they knew it. Niall didn't want to do this anymore, he was tired of it. Niall would show them. He would show them all. Niall was going to play a prank on them. It would be such a huge prank, that he'll be in on their plans from this day forward. He hoped it worked out. Niall chuckled lowly, hugging the cushion. 

This will be amazing.

\--

"We'll be back in an hour, princess. Be safe, and call if you need us." Liam said to Niall and hugged him.

"Yeah, we'll see you later, Nialler!" Zayn said and hugged him as well. Harry and Louis were already in the van, getting it started. Liam and Zayn left the house, waving goodbye at Niall again. Niall did the same.

Niall watched as the van pulled out from the driveway. They waved him goodbye from inside and Niall waved back. The van was out of sight and Niall let his smile go. Blank expressions-perfect for the job. Niall knew what he was going to do.

 

Niall's Guide On How To Make Your House Look Like You've Been Robbed! :) :)

1\. Trash the house to make it seem like a burglary (: Not every room, but you can if you want! :)

2\. Scratch yourself to get blood on the floor (: to make it seem as if you struggled :)

3\. Rip some of your clothes to leave on the floor.

4\. Break/open windows.

 

 

Niall had it all written down on paper, and he was ready to start. 

\--

Niall started in the room he was in; the living room. He opened the door, and opened the window in the front. 

Niall pushed the TV over, jumped on the table (his jumping didn't make a dent, and instead just flipped it sideways), broke a few vases, pulled down the curtains, and tried to flip the couch over. That didn't work at all. Instead, he managed to get himself a scratch on the back of his leg.

He yelped, wondering how the hell he managed to do that. It burned like fire, but there was no blood. Such a weird thing,

Niall worked anyway ignoring the pain in the back of his leg. He finished with the living room, and went into the kitchen. Niall knocked over the glass and plastic cups that were on the counter, the spice rack, and plates. He opened the drawers and threw some of them on the floor.

He opened the cupboards and threw the plates on the floor.

They crashed on the floor and broke into pieces. 

Niall threw napkins everywhere, them landing in random places. Some even landing near his feet.

There was a knife in the sink, it was clean, thankfully.

Niall picked up the knife (after throwing everything in the sink out...it felt good destroying things) and readied himself.

Niall decided to cut his hands, and maybe a bit of his arms. Niall brought the knife to his hand and he realized that he was shaking. He tried to steady his arm, he tried. Damn his nervousness. "You can do this, Niall! Come on!" Niall gave himself encouraging words, hoping that it would work.

It didn't; it just made him shake more. Actually, the knife wasn't sharp at all. It was a butter knife, not even sharp.

"Ugh! Stupid knife!" Niall slammed the knife into the counter and it did something. The little object cut his hand. Niall, of course not expecting for the knife to betray him, screamed while staring at his hand. How the hell...? Butters knives are not supposed to cut people!

Niall had tears running down his eyes, but let his hand drop. Blood slowly dripped on the floor, and Niall made sure to rub his hand against the wall, blood smears on it. Niall looked at his creation in amazement. It looked like a crime scene from LAW AND ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT.

Niall left the kitchen and went into his room.

He hit his foot against a table, causing him to whimper and the table to creak. He must've hit the table hard (how?) because the table fell over. It broke, pieces scattering everywhere. Niall looked at the table and slowly backed away from it. Niall walked into his room, and got to work (mmmm).

Niall walked over to his closet, and opened it.

He pulled down his beautiful clothes and threw them on the floor.

As much as it pained him, it had to be done (not really, he could stop at any moment)

Niall pushed everything on his desk, causing a pencil box to clatter on the floor and open. Pencils, crayons, colored pencils, glitter glue, and scented markers went everywhere. Niall grinned and continued. Niall had nearly forgotten about the pain in his hand. He did, but that was when he hit his non-covered leg scratched against something. Niall yelped and fell to the ground, holding his leg. What the hell? He looked down and uncovered his leg. Niall saw how red his hands looked and then peered down at his leg

It was bleeding so fast. No skin was covering it, he looked up, and he saw what scratched him.

A fucking fork. A fucking fork scratched him.

How does that happen?

Where did the fork even come from?

Niall tried to stand up but whimpered. He couldn't believe it. How the fuck did his plan backfire? He only meant to make himself bleed a little, not a lot. How does that much blood come from that cut?

Niall touched the cut and winced. It burned so much, he had to do something. Niall scooted himself over to the loo/bathroom/washroom (barely managing to open the door), and went in. He reached for the house phone, wanting to call them but it fell on his head. Niall felt tears swimming down his face.

Niall cried.

Niall wailed.

Niall sobbed.

The Irish Princess still wanted to carry out the plan. He reached for the phone that was across the room, and barely grazed it before he fell back. "Damn, how weak am I?" Niall said to himself and tried again. He failed over and over again, but finally got the phone.

Their number was on speed dial and he pressed the button. 

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Brrrr- **Hello, this is the automatic operating messager. Please leave your message at the beep, brah.**

Niall threw the phone, watching as it landed on his lap. "What a weakling I am." He couldn't believe this, he was stuck. Stuck on the bathroom floor.

\--

**AT THE CANDY SHOP**

**\--**

Louis was running around (he ate too much candy). Zayn was looking at all the candy in the case, wondering on what too buy. Harry was chasing after Louis. Liam was looking for something to buy for Niall. He felt bad for leaving him home, as did the others. But, if they brought Niall, then he would've disappeared on them. 

That's why they left him at home. They didn't want him to get hurt. Or worse, Niallnapped.

Liam felt his phone vibrate and looked at it. It was the house number. Why was Niall calling him? What happened? Liam had to call again as he was staring at his phone too long. Liam went to a corner and waited for the phone to pick up

\--

**IN THE BATHROOM**

**\--**

Niall was still crying, after only a few minutes. He scratched himself again, stupid cabinets. Niall sniffed and wiped away the snot from his nose with his shirt. He heard the house phone ring and picked it up. He sniffed again.

"Niall? I saw that that you called. What happened? Are you okay? Did you get-"

"I-I need help."

"Why? What happened? Come on, babe, you have to tell me."

Niall sniffed for the third time, "I got hurt, someone c-came in," Niall lied when he said that someone came in. He couldn't let them know that he did it. "T-they ruined the place and...hurt me."

Liam silently gasped, "Oh Niall, love, don't cry. We'll be right there to take care of you."

"Okay, h-hurry up. I-I think he's still here in the house." 

"We'll be there, okay?"

"Mhm..." Niall suddenly screamed. He didn't mean too, fuck, he had to play it off. Niall said with a wobbly voice, "Oh no..."

"Niall? What happened?!"

"I-I think he's outside the-" Niall dropped the phone, creating a dramatic effect. 

"Niall?! Niall, babe, what happened?!" 

He left the phone on the floor. Niall had to make this sound believable if he wanted it to work. Niall stood up, letting his scream out of his mouth."N-no...go away. Get away!" Niall swiped everything off the sink, making it clatter against the floor. 

"NIALL?" He could hear Liam shout from the phone. It must be working. Niall had to do something else. He looked at the shower curtains, "Perfect..."

Niall ripped down the shower curtains. "Leave me a-alone! No! N-" that and he threw a few objects in the tub, that made it sound as if a body was thrown in. Niall then ran the water, this was probably the worst prank he did, he felt horrible. But, he had to play it off. 

"Niall? A-are you still alive?" Niall could hear Liam through the phone, despite being a few inches away from it. Now, time for the big act. "L-Liam! Help! He-" Niall ducked his head underwater, hoping that Liam heard the sounds.

He did; and if he wasn't screaming loud enough, than he surely was now.

\--

**AT THE CANDY SHOP**

**\--**

Liam was sure that he probably looked like a lunatic, screaming at the phone. But, he didn't give a single fuck.

"Niall? A-are you still alive?" Liam said, so worried. He felt like he could burst from worrying so much.

"L-Liam! Help! He-" Liam heard the sound of distress from Niall. Liam wanted to run out of the shop. Saving Niall was important. It sounded like Niall was being drowned, fuck. 

"Niall, just hold on! We're coming for you!" Liam shouted into the phone, hoping Niall heard him. He shoved the phone into his pocket. Liam ran over to everyone else. 

"Code Black, I repeat Code Black!" Code Black meant something was happening at the house. In this case, Niall was in trouble.

Harry grabbed Louis (who was still running around) and Zayn walked over. They left the candy shop, forgetting about their sweets. The cashier sighed as he reached his hand in the bag and opened a candy wrapper. 

\--

**IN THE BATHROOM/IN FRONT OF THE BEDROOM DOOR**

**\--**

Niall pulled his head out from the water, taking a deep breath. He coughed a few times. Niall couldn't believe he got away with it. It was a horrible prank, and he was going to get punished if they found out. Niall leaned against the sink, and collapsed into the floor. 

There was one final part to this: make it look like what was heard on the phone. 

Niall pulled himself up (with support of the sink) and dragged everything out of the tub. He leaned against the sink and added another thing to his plan (as if what he did wasn't enough). Niall would put himself near his door, and wait until they got here. 

He put himself in front of the door and waited. It wasn't very long before he heard gravel being rolled upon, and rushed footsteps coming into the house. It was a horrible prank, but maybe then, they would take him out with everyone else. Niall chuckled darkly as he heard the steps rush up the stairs. 

"Do you think he's still alive?!"

"I hope he is. What would we do if he **is** dead?

Niall stayed still, trying not to smile. He heard something in his head, it went something like; _you're a mean one, Mr. Grinch._  Niall smiled and relaxed his face when he felt his shoulder being shaken. 

\--

He had his cut bandaged and disinfected, he was happy. He was treated like a princess the whole day. He enjoyed every second of it. Niall felt content.

"We love you, princess" They said to him when it was bed time. 

' _I know you do.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Story Fact: The author(ess) kept changing the tags and title. She kept going back and forth with the idea of either Niall dying or him trashing the house.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! If you didn't...well, I don't mind, all I care about is that you read it (or skimmed over it). Mmm, what did you think of the ending? Good? Bad? Horrible? You can say it to the screen, I'll try to hear you!


End file.
